There's Still Good in You
by MovieVillain
Summary: Two-Face crosses paths with the Drifter as he tries to get in touch with his good personality.


In Gotham City, everyday is a very dangerous day with criminals running around the city causing chaos. Well, one of them is Two-Face, aka former District Attorney Harvey Dent. He was one of the greatest lawyers could have in the city. Everything was perfect for him until one night, he attacked one of Rupert Thorne's men in anger. To top it off, he almost hurt Bruce Wayne, one of his greatest friends. It turns out he has a split personality named Big Bad Harv. He was created from his childhood when he suppressed his anger from attacking the bully who constantly bullies him after school. If that wasn't worst enough, the left side of his body got affected by a chemical. This trauma resulted in the Big Bad Harv persona taking control permanently. Two-Face is born from that incident. With a two-sided coin, one side is clean while the other is scratched, he decides which is the right thing to do for the right personality.

On an alleyway, Two-Face has kidnapped three men and place them on a fence. He pulls out a coin.

"Good heads, I'll let you go. Bad heads, I'll kill you."

As the coin flips through the air, it's a random choice. It lands on the criminal's hand and it goes to the clean side.

"Okay, you're free."

He removes the ropes from the men and they run away from him.

"Well, I never thought there is some good in you," a voice suddenly spoke up. As Two-Face looked at who it is, it's a man. Not just any man, but an old man who looks poor judging by his appearance. "Hello there, Harvey Dent, or now do you prefer Two-Face?"

"Who are you?" Two-Face pulls out a pistol from the left side of his coat and points it at the old man's direction.

"That's what everybody is asking me, but you can call me the Drifter," was his reply.

"What are you doing here?" asked Two-Face with anger on his face.

"I came here because despite everything you have done, I could see there's still good in you," the Drifter has a smirk on his face and points at the criminal's chest.

"What are you talking about? There's no good in me anymore!"

"I still think there is. It's your coin. Whenever it goes to 'good heads', you will do good."

As Two-Face thinks of this, he puts down his gun and puts it back on his coat.

"What do you want?"

"Just a talk between us," the Drifter said as he smiled.

The two have decided to talk privately in the alleyway they're standing at this moment. They sit down on a table.

"Tell me about yourself, Two-Face. Judging by what I can tell, you're a split personality created from Mr. Dent's anger," was the Drifter's statement.

"I was created when that wimp has kept long his anger inside himself. Whenever he gets angry, I come out. As of now, because the left side of out shared body is damaged, I'm out permanently, that is. Now tell me about yourself, Drifter. Who and what are you?" Two-Face asked next.

"Depend on what you're thinking about me, I'm anything. You can call me a wizard, sorcerer, or anything. This is because I find troublemakers and I discipline them. How? By turning them into animals and make them do 100 good deeds if they ever want to be human again. The bright side is that I will give them the ability to talk to someone the last time they terrorized."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Too bad that once it's done, neither of them will remember what happened, but the bad person will still be a good person for it."

"Why?"

"Because I think they're not ready for the experience of magic," was the old man's reply. "Now, can I talk to the real personality, Harvey Dent?"

In a matter of seconds, Two-Face feels that his consciousness is slipping away as he lets his creator out.

"Hello, Drifter."

"Hello, Mr. Dent," said the Drifter.

"Call me Harvey if you want to."

"Okay, Harvey. Tell me, when are you going to stop in being a criminal known as Two-Face and go on with your life as yourself?"

"You think that's easy? Look at the left side of my face," replied Dent as he points the left side of his damaged face with his right hand. "It's not easy with this one. You know, I tried to consider that, but my other personality foiled that one. As a result, I have given up on rebuilding my former life."

"I see, it's not easy to get rid of that evil personality in your head, huh? Okay then. Sooner or later, you're going to realize you made a big mistake of your life and you have to fix your mind," the Drifter said in a firmly way.

"Why, Drifter? Why do you care so much about me?" the former District Attorney asked in wonder.

"Because you're one of the greatest achievements and you have fallen," the Drifter replied in a bitter way as he stands up from the table ready to leave. "Think about it, would you, Harvey? Would you go back to your old life or continue living on as someone you swear to persecute, a criminal?"

As the old man vanishes with just a smoke in front of him, Two-Face has find himself a great conversation for this guy.


End file.
